


Whyd you leave me?

by Z_a_m_f



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_a_m_f/pseuds/Z_a_m_f
Summary: Its after the final fight when eren spends his final moments, surrounded by the people he loves.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	Whyd you leave me?

"Eren!!" Levi yelled as he landed falling over himself instead of his usual graceful landings. Levi rushed quickly to Eren's side. 

"Eren! Please say something!" Levi grasped erens slowly growing cold body. 

"Le.....levi......" 

"Eren please....." Tears were slowly falling down levis face landing on erens body

Erens bloody hand reached up too levis face slowly wiping away his tears.

"Stop crying my love..... Ive accomplished my goal" 

"Eren please dont leave me..... I c-cant go without you eren" levi gripped erens body close to his own as he heard rushing footsteps coming towards him. 

"Eren!" Armin and mikasa yelled as they ran towards eren and levi. 

Levi knew that the rest of scouts were there watching as he cried holding the man he loves. 

"Eren...." Mikasa said kneeling infront of levi. 

"Mikasa.....armin...." Eren said trying to turn his head towards the 2 now sitting infront of him

"Please save your energy eren....." Levi said quietly. 

"Why arent you healing eren...." Armin said almost horrified.

Erens other hand that was trapped under his body moved showing the syringe containing his blood along with his power. 

"Eren why did you do this" eren turned his head towards armin and mikasa.

"My goal has always been to kill all titans.... As a titan i have to die too...."

Levi heard several gasps around him. Levi gripped eren tears flowing down his face. 

_"wanna know what i want to do after all of this is over my love?" Eren said walking towards the balcony where levi was standing._

_"What do you want to do eren"_

_"I want to get married settle down maybe adopt some kids...." Eren said wrapping his arms around the love of his life's waist._

_"Id love that" levi turned around in his grasp kissing eren on the lips_

"Levi..... I love you so much" eren spoke almost painfully as his eyes started fluttering shut.

"Armin mikasa do well without me all right?" Both nodded as eren smiled a weak smile and closed his eyes. Body going cold and limp in levis arms. 

Hange walked up behind levi and placed her hand on his back as the rest of the scouts surrounded them and kneeled at the loss of eren. 

\------------

Erens ceremony was beautiful with many people in attendance. Levi stood at attention next to the casket as he was still erens general. Mikasa and armin stood by his side. The three in solidarity for the first time in weeks since eren had passed. Annie sat in the front row dressed in all black in honor of her fallen friend. Levi was wearing erens black blazer although it was frankly huge on him he refused to not wear it he knew eren loved when he wore his cloths. 

\---------

_**"Levi!"** _

_**As levi opened his eyes to find himself laying in a field of flowers.** _

_**"Levi!!" An excited eren jumped on him.** _

_**"Eren?? Where are we" levi responded grunting as eren got off of him.** _

_**"Were in the afterlife!! I cant wait for you too see everyone!! Everyones here erwin my mom kenny your mom!"** _

_**Levis eyes widened at the mention of his mother** _

_**"Take me to her, my mother please" levi responded grabbing erens arms.** _

_**"Alright just follow me my love!"** _

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> I l o v e AOT and ive been watching since 2013 and honestly ive always thought about a scenario where eren died in levis arms and i just decided tonight is the night to write it. I hope you all enjoyed it!! I sure enjoyed writing it!


End file.
